foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Proposal: Biographical Information Guidelines
At some point we are going to have to decide this is ready to be posted as a Help page. -- Greer Watson 21:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :How close is this to being turned into a Guideline, and moved to that category? Do you have changes you want to make? -- Greer Watson 04:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, Greer. I completely forgot about this. I'm going to take a look at this once I've eaten and had some coffee. Best to edit when I'm not squirrley with caffeine deprivation.--Kodia 12:30, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Again, apologies. I've been running ragged all day and I'm dog tired. I want to be sure I approach this when I'm fresh. It will have to wait until Thursday, I think. I'm sorry.--Kodia 04:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Additional Proposal I've added an additional proposal to the guidelines proposal given the recent kerfluffle of activity related to personal privacy of authors. I've fronted that information in the proposal specifically.--Kodia 01:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :That seems reasonable. It's the most obvious source of potential friction. :Now all we have to do is integrate the proposals, where they differ—or not, depending. I'm obviously going to have to do a closer comparison. -- Greer Watson 02:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I think the biggest difference that you'll see other than forefronting the privacy information is that I made the information more general in many areas from your proposal. I took out or reworded a bunch of places where specific information like "include X" was written in favor of a more organic approach to the concept of an author page. We have some authors where information is quite abundant or the authors themselves are very available (you would be one of those people) and other authors who, either through lack of contact or death, simply aren't available. I didn't want people to feel that they had to fill in a specific set of blanks about an author when the information may simply not be available ever. You'll also notice that I specifically addressed the issue you and I discussed about authors writing or editing their own works. I wanted to make sure that we had a method of providing references about an author's motivations that was slightly more reputable than "because I said so" if you get my meaning.--Kodia 02:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've made a few minor changes for you to have a look at. ::You know, ultimately, "because I said so" is all you ever really get about an author's true motivations—unless you plan to get all Eng. Lit. crit. about it. (Heaven save us from the Freudians!) I mean, if you point to their website, it's something they said. If it's an article, then they're being quoted. Etcetera. Short of telepathy and a time travel machine, you're pretty well limited to the author's own pronouncements on where/when/why what happened. ::Somewhere, I'd like to include a sentence similar to "In particular, including information about the author's family should normally be avoided," but I can't figure out the best place to put it. -- Greer Watson 07:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I think the changes you made were good. I agree on the true motivations and pronouncements are just fine as long as we document the source. I've added a blub aout the family stuff. See if that works.--Kodia 13:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Looks good. -- Greer Watson 20:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::So let it be written, so let it be done. Promoting to official guideline shortly.--Kodia 20:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC)